


Cause you have my heart

by Marvelfan227



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fear of Cheating, Fluff, Horrible Grammar, Insecure Steve, don't read if you are going to complain, doubts, she reassures him that's he has her heart, shes also Peggy's great granddaughter, steve thinks the reader might cheat when she's on tour, the reader is apart of a famous girl group, the reader is apart of little mix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 06:11:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10182563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelfan227/pseuds/Marvelfan227
Summary: Plot: the reader is apart of the popular girl group little mix and Steve feels insecure because very attractive men constantly flirt with her and feels like she even though she wouldn't she could cheat on him while she's on tour. Because of this she brings Steve up on stage and proceeds to cover big time rushes song worldwide.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know where this angsty side of me came from. Also the reader is Peggy's great granddaughter and for the fuck of it I made the reader the fifth member of little mix because I'm obsessed with little mix.

Being in a famous pop group isn't as fabulous as you'd might think. Yes you get to travel the world and have thousands of people screaming your name while you sing your heart. But not a lot of people understand that while you're on the road you start to miss your loved ones. That's why you wanted to soak up as much alone time with your boyfriend Steve before you started your tour.

"Mmmmm Steve that tickles" you had a smile on your face when you felt Steve's lips on the crook of your neck. He knew that was one of your most ticklish areas so you rolled over so you were face to face with him.

"What do you have planned today doll?" Steve asked while he rubbed your naked back. Steve was like a big teddy bear that you want to hug and never let go.

"Well I have the final rehearsal today and the first show of the tour tonight" you replied and Steve's face fell. He dreaded this moment the minute your management announced the tour on the groups Twitter account.

This time you were going to be gone for five months. Steve had the biggest urge to contact fury and tell him he was going to take a five months off just so he could go on tour with you. He knew fury would say no so that's why he didn't ask the last time you went on tour.

You noticed Steve's mood changed so you placed a kiss on his nose. "Hey I don't have to be at rehearsal until noon, why don't we cuddle some more."

"Sure thing doll" Steve placed a kiss on your lips before you guys snuggled up and fell back asleep.

* * *

 

Steve was disappointed when he woke up and you weren't in bed with him anymore. You had left a note saying they moved up rehearsals because they wanted to be sure you guys knew the choreography by heart. He lazily got out of bed and went to the kitchen so he could get breakfast.

When he entered the kitchen he noticed a chipper Bucky making himself some coffee. "Hey buck" Steve looked over at Bucky with a sad expression.

"Hey man is everything ok? Did you and y/n get into a fight?" Bucky asked his sad friend.

“No we didn’t get into a fight, she’s going back on tour tonight” Steve sighed before he got his coffee mug and poured himself some coffee. He knew there was going to be downsides of having a famous pop star as his girlfriend. One of the downsides was that random people would go up to you and ask for a photo or an autograph when they were in the middle of a date. The other downside being that random guys who knew fully well that you guys were together would go up to you and ask for your number.

You would never give them your phone number, instead you scolded them for hitting on a girl who has a boyfriend. Steve would laugh on the outside but on the inside he was thanking god you didn't give the guy your number. "It's going to be ok punk, five months are going to fly by. I mean you guys FaceTime all the-"

"You don't understand Buck ! ! !" Steve yelled at Bucky. "Yes we face time a lot but my problem is the guys she meets on the road. There are millions of good looking guys in the world that would die to be with y/n. I know she wouldn't be capable of cheating but it's the what if's. What if she meets the guy she's really supposed to be with at one of her shows? What if she calls me up one day when she's on the road and breaks up with me because she found someone better?"

Bucky was at a loss for words. He knew Steve was putting up a front about not caring about your male fans hitting on you but he never expected for Steve to be so insecure. He was acting like he used to when he was skinny back in the 40's. Bucky was about to speak but Steve just got up and left.

* * *

 

Bucky knew he shouldn't be meddling in other people's relationship but he couldn't stand seeing his best friend so hurt. What's worse was he was able to fool you into thinking he was ok just so you wouldn't worry about him. He knew that if you knew Steve felt that way you would feel bad and not go on tour but he really didn't like seeing Steve upset so he had to tell you.

Bucky asked Friday for the direction to the stadium where you were going to have the first show of the tour. He had to text you that he needed to see you immediately and you rushed to the front so you could let him in. You automatically thought something bad happened to Steve but Bucky reassured you he was physically fine but not emotionally fine. He told you what Steve told him about his fear of you leaving him and you felt tears forming.

"He really thinks that?" you felt your heart breaking at Bucky's words. Never in a million years would you cheat or break up with Steve. Your great grandmother Peggy was the one who introduced you two when you bumped into each other at the nursing home. You tried to suppress a laugh when you heard your Peggy nagging Steve to ask you out for coffee. She always loved meddling when it came to your love life, you were just surprised she wanted you to go on a date with her ex.

He looks at you awkwardly before he asked you out to dinner but your great grandma Peggy answered for you and told him to get your number. Later on that day he called you to see if you still wanted to go on the date. You told him he didn't have to just because you guys were pressured into it but he told you he actually did want to go on the date.

After a brief phone call you set up a date at a small restaurant a few blocks from the hotel Steve was staying at. You both agreed to meet there because you didn't want him to get a cab and go across the city just so you would ride back to that restaurant. Once you arrived you spotted him fixing his utensils before he looked and got up. He was a gentleman and pulled your chair out for you before he sat back down and you guys started talking about yourself.

The date was going great and you could see why your great grandmother fell for him back in her day. He was sweet and funny and dorky. What you really liked though was that not once did he subtly tell you that he was a fan of your music. In fact it seemed as though had no idea you were a popular singer until halfway into your first date when a young fan asked for your autograph.

"I'm so sorry I didn't know your girl group was really popular. I'm still not caught up on modern music." Steve laugh as he turned red from embarrassment because he had no idea your girl group was actually quite popular. You told him it was ok and that you were relieved that you he had no one idea who you were. You told him about how some guys ask her out just so they can have their photos on magazines. He told you he understood because he went through same thing with the avengers and that that's why he didn't date.

By the end of the night Steve took you back to your flat. He gave you a goodnight kiss and told you he really wanted be in a relationship with you. You told him you wanted to be in a relationship with him as well and that you would text, call and FaceTime. You honestly felt like Steve was the one and you didn't want him to slip through your fingers.

"I'm sorry I'm going rude but I need to go talk to some people." you grabbed your phone sent a group text to your tour manager and the other girls to see if you could set up a surprise for Steve.

* * *

 

It was really easy to convince the girls and your manager to agree to your surprise. They all loved Steve and they thought he made you a better person. The plan was that you were going to bring Steve on stage and serenade him a song that fits perfect with your situation.

A few hours before the show you texted Steve that the tickets for him and the team were going be under his name. He texted you back that he was excited to see you perform tonight and wished you and the girls luck.

The show started without a hitch and you were enjoying performing for your fans and watching them having a fun time. As the show continued you were getting nervous that Steve might not even want to come up on stage.

After singing salute you gave the girls the signal to retreat to where the band was before you began to talk to the crowd. "I would love to welcome you all to the glory days tour. We're incredibly happy to kick off the tour in this lovely city. We are so excited to be back on tour so we can perform for you guys." you spoke into the microphone and the stadium erupted with cheer. "But unfortunately that also means I'm not going to be with my gorgeous and oh so kind boyfriend Steve rogers. Steve come out here wave to the people" the light crew shined the lights on Steve who was off the side of the stage with the rest of the avengers.

Tony gently shoved Steve forward and Steve gave him a dirty look before he walked towards you. "Hello everyone, wow this is really terrifying." Steve spoke into the microphone and everyone laughed at how adorable Steve was acting.

"I know you want to know why I have you here on stage and I'll tell you but first Paul can you bring out the chairs please?" on cue Paul came out with two chair and set them up in the middle of the stage so you guys can sit. "Alright don't hate Bucky for this but he told me what's been going on and I want to sing you a song that I hope you like and put you at ease while I'm on tour." you grabbed Steve's hand before you looked over at the band and nodded to them to start playing.

_"Wait a minute before you tell me anything, how was your day?  
'Cause I have been missing you by my side, yeah"_

You began to sing and you already felt like you wanted to cry.

" _Did I awake you out of your dream?_  
I'm sorry but I couldn't sleep  
You calm me down  
There's something 'bout the sound of your voice  
I'm never, never (never as far away as it may seem)  
Soon we'll be together  
We'll pick up right where we left off"

the girls started to sing the chorus of the song while you just stared into Steve's eyes. He had no idea who sung this song but he loved the lyrics.

_Yes, I may meet a million gorgeous guys that know my name  
But don't you worry, 'cause you have my heart_

Steve was fighting the urge to cry in front of thousands of people but soon he felt tears escaping from his eyes as he paid attention to the song. He felt stupid for even having the thoughts of you cheating or leaving him. You loved him so much and you wanted him to know that you don't want to leave him for another guy.

 _It ain't easy to keep on moving city to city_  
Just get up and go  
The show must go on so I need you to be strong  
I'm never, never (never as far away as it may seem)  
Soon we'll be together  
We'll pick up right where we left off

The girls started singing the chorus again and you began to mouth I love you to Steve who had tears streaming down his face.

 _Oh_  
Wherever the wind blows me  
You're still the one and only boy on my mind  
No, there ain't no one better (worldwide)  
So always remember (worldwide)  
Always remember, boy you're mine

You were now balling your eyes out now as the girls finished the song.

 _Yes, I may meet a million gorgeous guys that know my name_  
But don't you worry  
'Cause you have my heart

You guys got up at the same time and hugged each other while the crowed cheers. "You will always have my heart Steve rogers" you cried into his shirt.

"And you'll always have mine y/n y/l/n" Steve looked at you for a split second before he leaned in and kissed you.

"Awwww you guys are making me cry ! ! ! !" heard Jade whined and the rest of the girls began to faked cried. You stuck your tongue out at them before you turned back to Steve.

"I love you and I'll see you after the show ok?" You gave him one last kiss before he exited the stage and watched the rest of the show with the rest of the avengers. He had a proud smile on his face knowing he had your heart and you had his.


End file.
